


Jumpstart

by lifein10s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attraction, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Character, One Shot, POV Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifein10s/pseuds/lifein10s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if you could maybe give me a hand?" she talks directly to the brunette, having spotted her holding the car keys.<br/>"With?" she asks and her voice makes Emma frown. It doesn't go with her looks, slim, curvy figure yet her voice is throaty and low. Emma finds that she likes that weird combination.<br/>"You see," she starts and turns to point at her car "my battery is dead, I need to jumpstart it."</p>
<p>Emma gets stuck and guess who is there to help her? Swanqueen. AU. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpstart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this tiny and adorable little story sitting in my head for the last couple of hours so I decided to write it down. My second one-shot, only this time it's kind of fluffy rather than sad. Another scenario for Emma and Regina to meet in.  
> I hope you'll like it!  
> This is semi-real since I'm dealing with the same car problems for months now. Though I still haven't experienced the romantic possibilities out of this misfortune :\

_Dammit_.

That's all that was going through her head.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why me?_

Emma placed her forehead on the wheel and breathed deeply, trying to magically transfer some of her non-existent powers to her beloved car.

"Come on," she mumbled while re-placing the keys "You can do this" she encouraged while twisting the keys. The engine sparked for a short moment, just enough for the hope to flare in her chest, right before completely shutting down.

"Oh man!" Emma banged on the dashboard angrily "Work!" she yelled at the car, knowing fully well that it isn't going to work. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

She opened them after a short moment and scanned the area. It was late and there were almost no people out.

Great, just what she needs. Not only that her car decides to shut down, again if she might add and only two days after her last trip to shop, it also happens in the middle of the night in an empty street.

She gets out of the car, tightening the thin jacket around her shaking form, and scans the area. She spots a small coffee shop right across the street. Determined, she crosses the street on her way to find help.

Luckily for Emma, it is not the first time her bug causes her problems. In fact, she finds herself in the need of jumpstarting it every other day. This is an old car with a lot of problems but it's her bug, she can just throw it away, mainly because she loves it with all of her heart. Also, since she can't afford anything else. That is why she carries cables in the trunk at any given time. You see, to find a car to jumpstart from is easy, but cables are a little harder to track down since most rivers don't carry them around. When carrying the cables herself she basically eliminates fifty percent of the reasons for people to decline her request for help.

Finally, after gathering a nice amount of money she took the bug to the shop. They changed the battery but apparently that hadn't fixed the problem.

She strides to the almost stranded coffee shop with determination, all she needs is a guy, any guy. Her blonde locks and slim figure keep it fairly easy for her to seek help when needed.

But her plans dissolve into thin air when the door opens. Two women, one brunette and one blonde are leaving the coffee shop.

_That's better_ , is all she can think. A person on his way out will be more inclined to help her rather than a person who needs to be dragged from his seat and out to his car.

"Hey" she breathes out, her shy yet charming smile on full display.

"I was wondering if you could maybe give me a hand?" she talks directly to the brunette, having spotted her holding the car keys.

"With?" she asks and her voice makes Emma frown. It doesn't go with her looks, slim, curvy figure yet her voice is throaty and low. Emma finds that she likes that weird combination.

"You see," she starts and turns to point at her car "my battery is dead, I need to jumpstart it."

The brunette tilts her head and examines the car. "No doubt, it looks rather old."

Emma ignores the bite, she needs this woman's help and opposing her won't help her one bit.

"Yeah well, that's what I got" she shrugs.

"So" she drawls after a short moment of silence "would you help me?"

The woman scans her before saying "Well I'm afraid I don't have cables."

"I do" she jumps immediately.

"I see, well I must admit I wouldn't know how to do it." She says quietly, her voice laced with slight bitterness, as if she doesn't like admitting her shortcomings.

"Oh but I know" she is quick to assure "I promise, you won't have to do a thing. All you need is to get your car next to mine and I'll do all the work. You won't even have to get out of your car." She says sincerely, hoping her promises for comfort and no real involvement in the process will sell it out.

The brunette purses her lips into a thin line but eventually relents, letting out a breath "Why not?" she mumbles and Emma's smile is wide in return.

"Thank you!" she says happily and runs towards her car.

It's a matter of minutes and the woman's car parks awfully close to Emma's. While her motor is still on Emma guides the woman towards the handle that opens the hood. Once it's done Emma lifts it up and stabilizes it with the pole.

While she scans the motor in search for the battery the woman gets out of the car and stand next to her.

"Oh there it is!" Emma exclaims happily and lifts to cover to expose the battery. She turns and connects the cables to her battery and then moves to the woman's car, a shiny black Mercedes.

"Can't you get hurt?" the brunette inquires while Emma secures the red clips to the + side and the blue clips to the – side, just like in her car.

"You mean electrified?" she asks and her companion nods.

"Nah" she dismisses with her hand.

"Why not?"

"Because there isn't enough voltage to actually cause me any real damage, just an un-pleasant sting."

"How do you know?" the brunette sounds intrigued.

"Because it happened to me once. It's not that terrible."

"Mmm"

"Yes"

"Is this a regular occurrence in your life?"

It takes Emma a short moment to translate that sentence to human language. "Oh yes, every other day."

The brunette's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "And haven't the idea of fixing it crossed your mind?"

"Oh I tried; it just came out of the shop actually." She says while walking to her car, the woman following her "apparently they haven't fixed the problem."

"I see"

Emma turns the keys. It takes a moment but her engine is up and running again. The woman looks impressed.

"Nice work" she says and there's a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Thank you, it is an important skill I guess." Emma gets out of the car and approaches the Mercedes in order to retrieve her cables.

"Your boyfriend must be proud" she says, folding her hand on her chest.

Emma snorts in return. When the brunette cocks an eyebrow with question she adds "No boyfriend." She simply says.

"A girlfriend?" she tries again and Emma smiles but shakes her head.

"I see" the brunette says and Emma thinks she can spot a little disappointment in her voice.

"What?" Emma inquires, intrigued.

"Oh nothing" she is quick to dismiss.

"Just because I said no to having a girlfriend you automatically assume I'm straight?" she asks amused. She has the feeling that the brunettes is fishing for this information for a reason, usually her gut is right.

"I never said that" the brunette states, though there's a faint tint coloring her cheeks.

"Oh but you were thinking it." She says with an easy smile.

The brunette seems to dowel on her options. Eventually she shuts down whatever it is that was going through her head. She smiles shyly at Emma.

"I guess I'm free to go now then?" she asks while scanning Emma's form once more.

"I guess" Emma stuffs her hands in her pockets.

The brunette opens her mouth to say something and then thinks the better of it and closes it.

"Thank you…?" she leaves a blank space and her company quickly says

"Regina"

Emma nods in acknowledgment "Thank you Regina" she tests the name on her tongue, liking the way of it sounds.

"You're welcome…?" now it's Emma's turn to fill in the blank space

"Emma"

Regina smiles at her "Lovely name" she says and Emma just knows she is dying to ask something but is afraid of.

"Thank you, yours as well"

They stand there in awkward silence, not wanting to part just yet. That until the blonde pops her head out of the car.

"Is everything okay?" she asks with a concerned face.

Regina is quick to assure her "Sure Kathryn, I'm coming." She says, almost in defeat.

She is half way in getting into her car when Emma decides to jump for it

"Wait!" she calls and Regina halts and looks at her expectantly.

"I would like to take you out to coffee," she says and her voice wavers at the end "to thank you for your help."

Regina's face lit up at the prospect but she can't help herself from biting "Do you invite all of the people who help you to coffee?"

Emma chuckles "I most certainly don't."

"Good" Regina nods.

"So?" Emma tries again.

This time Regina smiles broadly, with teeth and dimples and Emma's breath is taken from her.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute fluff, nothing serious nor evolving to any type of a mid to long fic. If you enjoyed it, please let me know! It can be a comment/kudos/bookmark, anything will make my day :)


End file.
